


Stay Gold

by Merfilly



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy reflects later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Gold

He wanted me to stay gold, and I've tried. Maybe it was that year, and everything that happened. Maybe it was all a part of growing up.

Mostly, I couldn't bear to let Johnny down. Losing Dallas, losing Johnny, and actually getting my brothers back changed something in me forever. Johnny'd probably say it was there before.

I don't shine, I don't glitter, but I remember what Johnny taught me, the lesson he learned by losing his life.

There's more to life than what you're born to, and you can be as gold as you want, if you just try.


End file.
